Where a master control unit is to communicate with a plurality of autonomous and independent slaves, the number of slaves is often not known a priori. There may in fact be no slaves with which the master can communicate. Among the reasons the master may have to communicate with the slaves are (a) the need to acknowledge their presence, (b) identify and count them and/or (c) order them to perform tasks. This kind of computational environment falls under the broader category of broadcasting sequential processes, which is defined by Narain Gehani in Chapter 9 of the book co-edited with Andrew McGettrick, “Concurrent Programming” (Addison-Wesley, 1988), which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Practical environments where this computational model can be applied include bus arbitration, wireless communication, distributed and parallel processing. Characteristic of such environments is the existence of a protocol for how master and slaves communicate. The capability of subset selection can be an important additional component of that protocol.
Finite state-machines are a well-known modeling tool. The set theory that often accompanies the definition of finite state-machines is also well known. Both subjects are amply covered in any of many books on discrete or finite mathematics that are available today. The book by Ralph Grimaldi, “Discrete and Combinatorial Mathematics: An Applied Introduction” (Addison-Wesley, 1985), is a fine example of its kind.